Mag'ladroth the Void Dragon
Summary The Void Dragon, also known by its true name Mag'ladroth is one of the few remaining C'tan, one of the Necron's Star Gods, in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is the most powerful of the known C'tan, a force of oblivion, wanton destruction and devastation. It is widely accepted that the Dragon of Mars which the Emperor of Mankind faced in battle and imprisoned, is in fact a shard of this entity. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, possibly much higher | 1-B, likely High 1-B Name: The Void Dragon, Mag'ladroth, the Dragon of Mars Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Age: As old as the Universe Classification: C'tan, The Star God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Metal Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Probability Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Extreme resistance to most means of harm and techniques, Complete immunity to Soul Manipulation, Intangibility and Anti-Matter Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought against The Emperor in an incredibly even and tough battle. Is the most powerful of the C'tan, whose shards are capable of creating Black Holes that swallow multiple star systems), possibly much higher (Created a seemingly infinite space within its prison on Mars. Should be superior to the C'tan Shard which powered the Breath of the Gods, which was undoing universal laws and sending past, present, and future on a collision course through its misuse.). Ignores durability with many of its attacks. | Hyperverse level (The C'tan have absolute mastery over the material universe and all its extensions, of which the basic 4-D structure we perceive is only a fractional part of a greater whole, which contains a number of higher dimensions so great it cannot be expressed by something so limited as human language.), likely High Hyperverse level (Widely considered to be the most powerful entity amidst the Star Gods, being vastly above Aza'gorod the Nightbringer, with the Aeldari Pantheon being unable to destroy it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Immensely greater and powerful than the heavily weakened shard of the Nightbringer, which traveled 70,000 Light Years in three months time. Faced the Emperor in combat) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, possibly higher | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took many hits from The Emperor during their battle in Mars), possibly higher | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Unlimited Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown | The primary weakness of the C'tan is their inability to comprehend the Warp. It is speculated that they find it impossible to survive in it and are particularly susceptible as a result to Warp-spawned psychic powers and the psykers that wield them. It is also speculated that they have set up the networks of pylons on Cadia, with the likely intention of sealing off the local area of realspace (i.e. the galaxy) from the Immaterium, thus cutting off the Chaos Gods' influence and starving them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shard powers C'tan Shards are beings of reality-warping power. Their abilities are many and varied, often harking back to those their far more powerful parent-entities enjoyed. A C'tan Shard is always capable of unleashing two of the following abilities which have been recorded by Eldar scholars. * Entropic Touch - Metal decays on contact with the C'tan Shard's rotten grasp. * Gaze of Death - Eyes blazing with dark energy, the C'tan Shard drains the life from all in the vicinity. * Grand Illusion - The C'tan Shard weaves a glamour of deception, preventing the foe from seeing the true disposition of the Necron forces. * Lord of Fire - The C'tan Shard that wields this ability can become a creature of living flame, able to command the fires wielded by the enemy. This makes all Flamer weapons (as well as heat rays, Burnas,Skorchas, Inferno Cannons and any other weapon that uses flame or fire), as well as all Melta Weapons fired near the C'tan Shard explode at the C'tan's whim. * Moulder of Worlds - Tortured rock buckles and heaves, showering the C'tan Shard's foes with boulders. * Pyreshards - The C'tan Shard conjures specks of blazing black matter and directs them against its foes. * Sentient Singularity - The C'tan Shard's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines, teleport beams and Warp jumps. * Swarm of Spirit Dust - A cloud of swirling darkness conceals the C'tan Shard from the gaze of its foes. * Time's Arrow - Mutating the flow of causation and remoulding the temporal stream of the space-time continuum, the C'tan Shard casts its foe back into the darkness from before time was time. * Transdimensional Thunderbolt - The C'tan Shard projects a bolt of crackling transdimensional energy from its outstretched palm. * Writhing Worldscape - The natural world revolts at the C'tan Shard's presence, the very ground writhing and shaking as the physical laws of reality are undone. Key: Dragon of Mars | Complete Void Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:C'tan Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1